


Submerged

by RedtailedRyo



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Human-sized Mobians, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, pulling lore and characters from every incarnation of Sonic canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: Chris spent his childhood listening to his grandfather’s tales of the lost Mobian Empire. Now grown up he seeks to restore his’ grandfather’s reputation and finally prove to the world that Mobotropolis does exist.  Though what he finds is far from what he expected.(Loosely based on the movie Atlantis the Lost Empire with lots of creative liberties taken)





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a comment to let me know what you think. Feedback helps me keep pumping out more updates and stories for everyone to enjoy. ^__^ Thank you taking the time to read my fic!

0-0-0-0-0

 

Sometimes he dreamed.

 

 

Dreamed of the wonders his loving grandfather told him about.

 

 

Of a kingdom below the waves.

 

 

He dreamed of floating in warm crystal blue water, sinking deeper and deeper into darker colder waters.

 

 

Sometimes someone else dreamed.

 

 

Dreams of the wonders he and his people can barely remember.

 

 

Of the surface above the waves.

 

 

He dreamed of floating in dark cold blackness, rising higher into the lighter warmer waters.

 

 

They dream of each other floating side by side, in water that is too dark to make ones features out and too light for the other’s face to be seen.

 

 

They dream of their eyes.

 

 

Blue as the ocean and green as emeralds.

 

 

They always awake just before their fingertips touch.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

“You can’t do this to me!” A young ginger haired man cried out, pursuing an old man in a distinguished suit, his arms full of rolled up parchments, “Mr. Naugus!” The old man scowled from behind his glasses and climbed into his car, “Neither I or my colleges have time for more of your fairy tales, Mr. Thorndyke!” He snarled slamming the door to prevent the other from following him.

 

 

“No! _**You promised me!**_ You said I could present my proposal today!” The young man said, glaring, ocean blue eyes blazing in outrage, his body shaking with suppressed anger. Naugus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, his thin spectacles riding down, “You did not even show up at the allotted time for your ‘proposal’.”

 

 

The boy bristled, his cheeks burning pink, “You just changed the time on me!” He yelled as the old man waved at him dismissively and barked to his driver to leave. “Mr. Naugus! Miste-” The redhead stumbled, trying to keep up with the automobile, dropping his parchments as he gave chase. He yelped as his foot caught on a loose cobblestone, falling right into a mud puddle, fresh from a recent storm. “I swear you do this to me again then I am forced to give my resignation!” He shouted in aggravation to the retreating vehicle, shaking his fist in outrage.

 

 

The car screeched to a stop and slowly reversed as the young man pushed himself up. Naugus glared at him in mix of annoyance and pity as the redhead scowled up at him. “And what? Throw your entire career and life away? Just like your foolish Grandfather did?” The man huffed distastefully, looking down at the boy from his horn-rimmed glasses, “Look you’re a good boy, Chris. We need you at the museum.” For a brief moment, Chris’ eyes lit up in hope and surprise, “I am?”

 

 

“Well with winter coming, we’re going to need the boiler and who else would bring us tea.” And with those callous words Naugus watched the redhead deflate, slim shoulders drooping in surrender. “If you really want an expedition here.” He tossed a quarter to the young man, “Go rent a boat and jump in the ocean. Maybe the cold water will clear your head!” He turned back to the front once again, barking orders to his driver.

 

 

Chris slammed his fists down, muddy water splashing everywhere and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back the angry tears in his eyes. He should have know this would happen! The Board had always done this. Both to him and his grandfather. They had no problem cashing in on his family name for their museum, but they refused to give him the time of day. He had proof! He’d been pouring over ancient texts and artifacts for months. Steadily compiling facts and proof till he knew exactly where he needed to go.

 

 

“I found the true location of the journal.” He sniffed to himself, scrubbing roughly at his face to get rid of the mud and the few treacherous tears that escaped, “I really did. I’ll show you...I’ll show them all.” He glanced around him, looking at his ruined papers and clothes. It was hard, but he finally managed to get his frantic breathing under control. Then he carefully picked himself up and salvaged what he could of his things before making the long trek home.

 

 

It was easily the longest walk of his short life, soaked to the bone in muddy clothes. None of the cabs or buses would take him in his filthy state.

 

 

His feet dragged, his heart heavy with disappointment and cheeks flushed in embarrassment as it easily took him twice as long to get to his lonely apartment. It took him two or three times to unlock his door, barely having the strength to even lift his key. “Honey, I’m home...” He called out despondently to the empty apartment as he kicked the door closed behind him, not that he expected an answer. He lived alone after all except for his cat, “Velcro? Here, kitty….” All he wanted was a hot shower and to curl up in his bed with his kitten for the rest of eternity.

 

 

But the day wasn’t done with it’s surprises just yet. “Welcome home, darling.” A deep husky voice answered dryly, a tall form in front of his window briefly illuminated by a flash of lightening.

 

 

Chris jumped and shrieked in high pitched tone, fumbling to turn on a nearby floor lamp, but no matter how many times he yanked on chain the light refused to come on. “Who- who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?!” He asked wondering how this strange man got into his apartment and if he was dangerous. The tall man smirked, his crimson eyes almost glowing in the darkness as he turned to face the young man, “I came down the chimney. Ho. Ho. Ho.”

 

 

The red head sputtered, cheeks flushing as the mysterious man stepped closer to him. The lightening illuminating his very attractive features and long dark hair, those red eyes seemingly staring into his soul. “My name is Terios Kintobor and my employer has an interesting proposal for you. One you’ll, no doubt, have trouble saying ‘no’ to.” Chris backpedaled, unnerved by the other continuing to prowl closer. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end from the other man’s intimidating aura. His breath hitched as his back hit the wall behind him, leaving his with no escape as Terios cornered him.

 

 

“W-who is y-your employer? W-what do y-you want with me?” He cringed as his voice broke while he stammered like a shy school girl. Terios caught his chin with a strong hand, tilting the ginger’s flushed face up to his, smirking down at him. “Well now, you’re just going to have to come with me and find out for yourself.” Terios’ thumb brushed over his bottom lip, red eyes looking deep into ocean blue hidden behind large glasses. Chris briefly felt a breath against his lips, before the hand released his chin. His fingers lightly brushing the front of his throat as Chris registered the total lost of his personal space.

 

 

Terios pressed teasingly closer, letting the redhead just feel the heat from his body. “I’ll give you five minutes to change into something more respectable and to clean up then meet me down stairs.” His hand slammed against the wall next to young man’s head suddenly to make him startle out of his stupor, caging him against the wall. “Five minutes, ‘darling’. Trust me when I say you don’t want me to come back up here if you make me wait a second longer. I am someone who does not like to be kept waiting.” The red eyed male said, his voice a husky growl, letting his fingers ghost over Chris’ face as he stepped away.

 

 

Chris slowly slid down the wall as he heard the click of his front door shutting, his glasses sliding all the away off his nose. He letting out a shaky wheeze, his heart thundering in his chest, not knowing how to properly respond to what just happened. A strange attractive man broke into his apartment and offered him a job while accosting him against his own wall.

 

 

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at the air in front of him as he ruminated the next action to take. He ultimately decided it was probably wise to do as told and not keep the strange man waiting. Thoughts of what might happen if the other came back up made his heart pound, his breath quicken and his blood heat.

 

 

...Entirely of fear of course. His kitten’s eyes gleamed from the darkness knowingly.  


 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

The skies have finally split open by the time they pull up to a large mansion. Chris briefly thinks he sees the lightening reveal the name ‘Robotnik’ on a plaque near the gate and looked to the one driving him in confusion. The taller male only frowned as they pulled to a stop and got out of the car. “Follow me and step lively, the Professor does not like to be kept waiting.” Terios snapped harshly, the first thing he had said since he had left Chris pinned against his wall as a butler removed their coats.

 

 

Now in better light, Chris could actually see the other decently. His earlier thought about Terios being attractive didn’t quite do him justice. His long black and red hair, dark tanned skin, those deep crimson red eyes, amazing figure, his smart clothes fitting in all the right ways and that intimidating aura… Chris realized he was just standing there and staring like a loon while Terios was almost all the way at the other end of the room.

 

 

“A-ah wait a-” Chris skittered after him, having a bit of trouble keeping up with the taller man’s brisk walk. “Do try not to drip on the Caravaggio.” Came the dry reply accompanied with a dismissive wave of the hand sounds both annoyed and bored with the entire situation. Chris was beginning to wonder if he’d even gotten into the right car. Terios’ personality seemingly shifting to being more cold verses how he’d acted in the young scholar’s home.

 

 

The red head stumbled, trying to step off the carpet only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked into an elevator. The dark haired male began straightening his clothes and hair roughly, strong hands roving over his body none to gently and a little more intimately than Chris thought proper, “You will address him as Professor Robotnik or Sir. You will stand, unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Don’t babble. Are we clear?” Chris grimaced, a mix of trepidation and annoyance at the treatment. Just who the hell was he meeting anyway?

 

 

The elevator shook as it stopped, Terios pulling the gate open for the red head and gave the smaller male a shove to get him moving. Chris scowled at him, not sure if he preferred the new treatment over the old. “Don’t worry, ‘darling’, he doesn’t bite… that’s more my thing anyway.” Terios’ voice suddenly purred in his ear, followed by the undeniable scrape of sharp teeth on the shell of his ear. The taller male chuckled as the scholar jumped away from him, cheeks on fire and closed the gate, shutting the boy in.

 

 

Chris huffed and stepped further into the room, taking in the scenery. Whoever lived here must of have been quite the collector; paintings, statues and many other things filled the room. Spanning many different cultures and time periods. He felt a little awe under his annoyance, spotting many parchments and maps written in the dead languages he studied. He approached a roaring fireplace and took notice of the large portrait of two men above it, one of them being extremely familiar, “Grandpa?”

 

 

“Finest man I’ve ever met!” A voice came from his left, making the young scholar jump and squeak. The old man chuckled at him from the chair he’d been sitting in, the shadows obscuring his features till he leaned forward to greet the young man. “Hello there! Robotnik, Professor Gerald Robotnik.” He greeted warmly, holding out his hand for Chris to shake, the light from the fire reflection off his glasses, “I knew old Chuck from back in Station Square. Best friend I’ve ever had, spoke of you quite often! Look at you, cute as a button, just like he said!”

 

 

Chris hesitantly shook Gerald’s hand, his expression a little uncertain as the older man shook his hand quite vigorously, “Funny...he never mentioned you.” He eyed the older man with a barely hidden suspicion, but trying to hid it for the sake of polite decorum. “Oh of course he wouldn’t! He knew how much I liked my privacy!” Gerald chuckled jovially as he finally released Chris’ hand and gestured behind him, “Come, I have something for you.”

 

 

He all but dragged Chris by the back of his shirt over to a large wooden desk over flowing with books and papers. The redhead caught sight of several pages his fingers itched to examine before a paper bound package was shoved into his hands. He flailed a bit, nearly dropping the package as he read the familiar pen scratches. “This...This is from my Grandpa?” He asked in soft confusion, more to himself than the older man beside him, his finger tips brushing over the writing.

 

 

“Chuck brought that to me nigh centuries ago.” Gerald explained, looking at the portrait over the fireplace in fondness, “Told me to give it to you when you were ready. To be honest, I wasn’t sure that day was going to come.” He chuckled at the look the youth turned to him, the sour expression reminding him of his old friend. Chris grumbled to himself as he opened the package, taking care to preserve the part with his grandfather’s writing.

 

 

A golden emblem shining on the from of the box very nearly made him drop the precious object from how his hands started to shake. “This is- Oh my god, this is the journal of the Oracle of Delphius...” He breathed out in awe and disbelief, his glasses sliding down his nose, “Professor Robotnik, this...THIS is the key to find the lost empire of Mobotropolis.” He startled as Gerald let out a loud guffaw, “Mobotropolis?! Ha!” The older man drank the liquor he just poured himself in one shot, then as an afterthought did the same to one he had poured for Chris. The way the boy was acting, he didn’t need alcohol to add to it, “I was not born yesterday, son.”

 

 

“B-but it’s all here- Coordinates, clues, it’s all here. I can’t believe this...” Chris felt excitement bubbling up in him, his mind a flurry of thoughts and theories. “It looks like gibberish to me.” Gerald commented lightly, watching Chris from behind his glasses eager to see the boy’s resolve. “It’s a dialect no one uses or even knows about anymore. It’s difficult-” Chris flipped through the pages, finger tips caressing the ancient lettering, “But I’ve spent my life studying dead languages to this point. It’s not gibberish to me.”

 

 

“There’s a good chance it’s a fake.”

 

 

The journal closed with a snap in Chris’ hands as the boy turned to affix the older man with a steely look, eyes flashing behind his glasses. “Professor Robotnik,” The red head closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself before continuing, “My grandfather would have known if this was a fake. I would know...” He clutched the journal to his chest like it was the only keeping him grounded. This was the real journal, he could feel it in his heart. Something had been calling to him since his childhood and the journal in his hands only made it resonate louder. “I will stake everything, everything I own, everything I am. But I know this is the real Oracle’s journal!”

 

 

“Alright, alright, calm down, child.” Gerald studied the boy in front of him before shrugged his shoulders, looking bored, “So what do you plan to do now?” The elder sunk into an arm chair at a long table. Chris fidgeted for a moment, wringing his hands together, “Well obviously I’ll have to get funding for an expedition...” Gerald chuckled, watch the boy pace the length of the table, reminding him of his old friend, “From where? The museum? They’ll never believe you and just like you couldn’t do today, I see no way to convince them other wise.”

 

“How did you- oh never mind! I’ll rent a row boat and scour the oceans to find Mobotropolis all by myself if I have to!” The young redhead declared, his voice echoing around the room, his chest heaving with outrage. He was so close, he wasn’t about to let anything stop him now. He had to do this and if alone was the only choice he had then so be it.

 

 

His righteous fury was dowsed as Gerald threw his head back, a loud joyous laugh erupting from the older man. “Ah bless you, son.” Gerald wiped at his eyes as he finished laughing, “You reminded me of old Chuck there and that’s exactly what I wanted to hear from you. But forget the row boat; a Robotnik only travels in style.” He reached forward and pressed a button on the table, a center compartment opening and rising up to reveal a set of models.

 

 

Chris’s eyes went wide as he leaned down to inspect them. A zeppelin, a hoard of trucks and machinery, the center piece being a huge submarine, the design of which being something he’d never seen in any records or news papers before. “Everything’s be arranged already, no need to worry about a thing.” Gerald wrapped his arm around Chris’ shoulder fondly. “Why would you do this?” Chris asked in awe, looking at the elder in disbelief.

 

 

Gerald gave him an affection shake before directing his attention to the scattered pictured of him and Chuck on the walls around them. “For years and years, Chuck bent my ear about that damnable book and Mobotropolis. He even dragged me on a few of those foolhardy expeditions of his.” Gerald explained, picking up a photo in particular, looking at it fondly. “So after many a sleepless night I told that old coot; Chuck, you actually find that stupid book, not only will I completely fund the adventure, I’ll even kiss you on the mouth.”

 

 

Chris blanched at the photo being shown to him as Gerald chuckled, “Imagine my embarrassment and your grandmother’s ire when he found the damn thing.” The older man set the picture back in it’s place then regarded the large portrait hanging over the fire, “But a Robotnik keeps their word and I’m going to the afterlife with a clear conscious! You hear me, Chuck, I have the moral high ground now!” Gerald’s laughter trailed off, his posture and expression becoming somber. “Your Grandfather was the most amazing man, I’ve ever had the good luck to know.” He told Chris, wiping away the water gathering at the corner’s of his eyes, “Those fools at the museums and everyone else, they dragged both him and his name in the mud. He deserved so much better.”

 

 

“I always told myself; if I could just bring back one single shred of proof...it would be enough for me...” Chris felt his heart ache as the man spoke, for the longest time he had felt like he was only one still mourning the loss of his grandfather. He felt more comfortable and believed he could trust the man standing in front of him. Gerald cleared his throat and straightened up, back to his peppy mood, “What are we doing just standing around like a pair of old bittys having tea? There’s work to be done and you leave in the morning!”

 

 

“Morning?! Oh my gosh there so much to do before then!” Chris panicked, at the sudden flip in energy, mind working in over drive, “I have to quit my job-”

 

 

“You resigned this afternoon and all your things are in storage. Don’t worry about your cat either.” Gerald interrupted, pulling out a series a files and laying them out of the table. Chris’ gray tabby sauntering across the table as if summoned with a soft meow than skittered off to another part of the study. “W-well we need experts, geologists and-” Once again Gerald interrupted the frantic redhead, “The crew is all ready to go. Only the best of the best, the same team that worked with Chuck to find the journal.”

 

 

“Knuckles Willingham, geology, excavation and doctor. This man know more about the dirt under out feet than anyone else on this planet and give you a full medical exam in the same breath as detailing the history a gemstone.” A rough and tumble looking man stared from the photo attached to the file, sneering at the camera.

 

 

“Miles Prowler, do not let his age fool you, he’s forgotten more about machines than you and I can even comprehend.” A kind and very young looking boy stared back, a shy smile on his face.

 

 

“Then there’s my own grandson, Shadow Robotnik, who’ll be handling the demolitions as needed and will be second in command for this expedition and the other, but you’ll meet them in the morning.” Chris looked curiously at Gerald as the man quickly scooped the files up before he could get a look at the rest of the pictures, more than a little curious about the man’s grandson. He couldn’t help but wonder and hope a bit that maybe they might become just as close as it seemed Gerald and Chuck had been. It was a silly and childish little idea and probably wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t help but be a bit envious of the older men and their friendship.

 

 

It would probably be a long expedition, so who knows what might- Chris put a hand to his head, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, “T-this...this is all really happening...” He sunk into a chair, body almost limp as Gerald poured them two new glasses of liquor, “Time to sink or swim, boy. Your grandfather had a saying ‘Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children.’ This was his gift to you.” The old man offered Chris the journal, putting it in the boy’s shaky hands, “So will you build on what your grandfather left you or will you go back to your boiler room?”

 

 

“I’m your man, Professor Robotnik!” Chris sprung from his chair, clutching the journal to his chest, blue eyes alight with determination and excitement, “I can’t- This is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me! I can’t contain it!” The redhead flailed around grabbing his coat and somehow managed to put it on backwards making the old man burst out into laughter. “Well first, drink this to calm your nerves,” Gerald said, giving Chris a glass and grinned as the boy coughed from the strong alcohol, “Then head back on up the elevator, the butler will take you to your room for the night and give you something to help you sleep.”

 

 

“I-really-... but thank you so much, Professor-” Chris half babbled, half coughed as Gerald ushered him into the elevator, sending it back up and listened as the boy’s still excited babbling got more distant. “Ah adorable, reminds me so much of Chuck.” Gerald chuckled as he walked around his study, then looked up to the balcony of the second floor, “And what do you think, my dear boy?”

 

 

Terios did not look up from the book he was leafing through as he lounged the railing of the balcony, Chris’ cat stretched out in his lap. “I think it’s a bad idea.” He said offhandedly, idly flipping from page to page, his crimson eyes not even seeing the words in front of him, “He has no experience with expeditions at all and this will not be a joyride in the slightest.”

 

 

Gerald mulled the words over for a bit before responding, “Even so, we all must start somewhere and he has the skills needed for this expedition. No one else can read that journal, except for him.” Terios sighed as he stroked the cat’s soft fur, the small feline purring audibly as he threw the book back into the pile from wince it came. “He’s the grandson of my most precious friend and there’s no one I trust more than you.” The older man smiled affectionately at the dark haired male above him, “I know this is a big expedition for you too, my boy. That’s why I want both you and him to be careful out there.”

 

 

Terios took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “I don’t like it, but I will do as you request.” Gerald beamed at the surly reply, “That’s my boy. You won’t mind one more request then... I do not wish to lose anymore grandchildren, so please come home safely, Shadow.”

 

 

“Ugh... Why do I get the feeling I’m going to regret this?”

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally going to do this as an all-in-one massively long fic, but knowing me and my nonexistant update schedule....eh. So I'm posting it as chaptered instead to test the waters with this one. If enough people enjoy I'll keep rolling with it, but if not I'll scrap it and move on with other projects, so drop me a comment and let me know what you thought. Hope you all enjoyed it none the less! ^__^
> 
> Also I currently have a live poll going to see what people want me to update next   
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14382686
> 
> And the tumblr post that explains all the choices  
> https://ryo-the-wonkey.tumblr.com/post/167403042077/question-time-and-poll
> 
> Please vote and let me know what you think! Please and thank you! ^__^


End file.
